


Luchshe

by Unforgiven2205



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, POV First Person, POV Theo, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Realization, Smoking, Курение, ПОВ, Упоминание наркотиков, ангст, драма, пов Тео, пост-канон, пре-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: Похороны родного человека, неожиданные, но желанные встречи и принятие себя.илиВ полумраке Нью-Йоркского ресторана пьяная сломанная девочка приоткрыла мне завесу, чтобы я позже мог раскрыть тайну мироздания.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Теодор Деккер/Борис Павликовский
Kudos: 19





	Luchshe

Последняя снежно-грязевая каша с обочин дорог утекла в ливневой сток этой ранней весной, а Хоби не проснулся утром.

Я даже не сразу понял, что было не так. Относительная тишина в старом доме на Шестой авеню не была чем-то необычным, Хоби часто уходил с утра в булочную или на завтрак с миссис Дефрез.

Я открыл магазин как обычно в без пятнадцати девять, поставил на прилавок звонок и табличку с соответствующим призывом и отправился на кухню, чтобы налить себе кофе, но кофеварка оказалась пуста. Сейчас я корю себя за то, что уже тогда не заподозрил неладное: Хоби ни за что бы не покинул дома не выпив предварительно чашечку кофе. На задворках сознания тогда у меня мелькнула мысль о том, что возможно он предпочел сварить его сегодня в своей любимой турецкой турке с позолотой, поэтому обычный кофейник и оказался пустым.

Вторым звоночком стало отсутствие Тони. Огромный черный котяра появился в нашем магазине после неизбежной кончины старины Попчика. Его притащил Борис в первую нашу встречу, после того, как не стало моего старого пса.

— Мое сердце разбито, — с порога заявил Борис, как собака тряся головой, чтобы сбить с черных кудрей крупные хлопья снега. — Попчик навсегда будет в моем сердце, я уже назначил встречу с тату мастером — но-но-но! Не перебивай! — он погрозил мне пальцем, когда я хотел его перебить и сказать, что он слишком драматизирует.

Я любил Поппера, но никогда не питал себя напрасными надеждами, что собачий век будет нескончаем.

— Я-то с этой потерей справлюсь, но ты, Поттер! Ты же мягкотелый! Поэтому я принес тебе нового товарища.

На этих словах он скинул накинутое на плечи черное пальто, напомнив мне момент из какого-то диснеевского мультфильма, который мы смотрели с Борисом в детстве, потому что в нем было что-то про Россию, и я бы даже расхохотался, наверное, если бы не был абсолютно поражен котенком-подростком в руках Бориса.

Хотя, стоит признаться, котенком-подростком я идентифицировал его не сразу. Сначала мне показалось, что в руках Борис держит какую-то невнятную, безжизненную мокрую тряпку. В тот же вечер я узнал о том, что если взять кошку за холку, она абсолютно обмякает.

— Нашел ее у помойки за баром Кати. Там дохрена собак, задерут еще, а тебе новый друг не помешает. Тем более она черная! Это к удаче.

Борис окрестил кошку Антониной в честь своей матери. Она была чернее ночи, облезлая и до боли в сердце худая. Я сперва собрался гнать Бориса в шею вместе с этой кошкой наперевес, но он водрузил ее на витрину, и заглянув в желто-зеленые, заплывшие гноем глаза я понял, что она останется, потому что взгляд у нее был загнанный и потерянный, но достаточно жестокий, ведь она привыкла сражаться за свою жизнь. Она напомнила мне польско-украино-русского мальчика, который подсел ко мне в автобусе в пустыне на другом конце страны, да и кого я пытаюсь обмануть: я никогда не умел отказывать Борису.

Антонина в итоге оказалась котом и превратилась в Тони, который в свою очередь стал крупным, здоровым котярой, и главное — отличным компаньоном Хоби.

Китси в то время наконец нашла нам подходящую квартиру, а когда спустя год мы сыграли свадьбу, Борис приперся под конец вечера уже пьяный и наперевес с Tonyashey, которому он повязал огромный зеленый бант на основание шлейки.

— Цвет его банта зовется изумрудным, — сообщим мне Борис доверительно-громким шепотом.

Я лишь улыбнулся тогда ему в ответ, ближе пододвигая рюмку до краев наполненную водкой, и не сказал, что сразу заметил, как удивительно точно он подобрал цвет банта к изумрудным серьгам моей матери, покоящимся на дне шкатулки с украшениями Китси.

В тот вечер, когда он принес Тони в магазин, Борис убеждал меня в том, что черные кошки приносят удачу. Я тогда морщился, промывая сопротивляющемуся коту глаза, и не мог понять, какой удачи можно ждать от этой облезлой катастрофы.

Не знаю, можно ли считать удачей-то, что именно благодаря коту я обнаружил Хоби.

Отсутствие кофе меня нисколько не смутило, я заварил его сам. Сделал себе тост с джемом. Насыпал Тони корма и позвал его по имени, отмечая, что довольно странно, что он еще не спустился к завтраку, обычно этот хвостатый оказывался в магазине едва над моей головой отзванивал входной колокольчик.

Мне пришлось идти искать кота, время от времени выкрикивая его имя, пока я, наконец, не услышал заглушенное тяжелой дверью мяуканье.

— И как только Хоби умудрился тебя там запереть, а, Тоняша? — пробормотал себе под нос я, отворяя дубовую дверь.

Взволнованный кот выскочил в коридор, встревоженно на меня посмотрел и снова ринулся в комнату Хоби, тем самым заинтересовав меня. Я пошире распахнул дверь и вошел в комнату в синих тонах, не сразу понимая, почему Хоби еще в кровати.

Он умер тихо. Оторвался тромб, и он даже не проснулся.

И вот, спустя пять дней мы с Пиппой, идя рука об руку, принесли в дом с зеленой дверью на Шестой авеню красивую урну с прахом, которая гордо теперь восседала на так и не очищенном от золы камине в темной гостиной. Рядом стояла небольшая черно-белая фотография Хоби в резной рамке. Вся комната утопала в цветах от миссис Барбур.

На первом этаже «Хобарт и Блэквелл» собралось много людей, в моей голове порой просто не укладывалось, какого огромного количества жизней коснулся Хоби. Люди приходили и уходили, роняли слова сочувствия и сдержано похлопывали меня по плечу, сухо обнимали и ворковали над Пиппой. Она не могла перестать плакать, потеряв последнюю частичку, связывавшую ее с прежней жизнью, до того как все полетело под откос.

Эверетт не отходил от нее ни на шаг, уверенно держа руку чуть выше ее поясницы, безмолвный страж, поддерживающий ее от падения вниз.

Я нередко думал о том, что она сказал мне тогда в ресторане, кажется, уже миллион лет назад и сейчас как никогда понимал, что же она имела в виду. Эверетт был простодушным, бесхарактерным и легкомысленным, он держал Пиппу на плаву, не давая погрузиться в пучины отчаянья. Они крепко-накрепко связали себя семейными узами, они были счастливы, и будь я проклят, если хоть немного им не завидовал.

Китси сегодня держалась от меня на расстоянии пушечного выстрела, чувствуя растущее во мне с каждой секундой напряжение, но не делая абсолютно ничего, чтобы предотвратить мое падение с утеса трезвости в океан водки, попутно разбиваясь о скалы амфетаминов.

Если связь Пиппы и Эверетта можно было описать классической легендой про красную нить, наша связь с миссис Деккер была похожа на волос с ее головы — светлый, тонкий, ломкий и секущийся с ее конца бесконечной вереницей любовников.

Я натянуто улыбаюсь очередному подошедшему ко мне мужчине, он жмет мою ледяную руку, я бездумно киваю, пока он бормочет что-то о том, что Хоби очень много ему обо мне рассказывал. Время уже перевалило за пять часов после полудня, народа становилось все меньше и меньше, но это значило и то, что и болтали они дольше, требуя к себе столько внимания, что хотелось взвыть. Хотелось вцепиться кому-нибудь в плечи и закричать прямо в лицо, выражая в крике всю ту боль и отчаянье от осознания того, что единственный искренний человек в твоей жизни больше не с тобой.

Безумно хотелось курить. А еще скатиться в поведение своего отца, который вместо крепких алкогольных напитков, от которых я не так давно отказался, литрами лакал пиво и жрал викодин.

Мужчина все не затыкался, рассказывая теперь о замечательном комоде, который Хоби помог подобрать ему в подарок жене на тридцатую годовщину свадьбы. Точка кипения казалась всего на шаг дальше, чем графин с виски, выставленный для гостей, как все вдруг поменялось.

— Поттер!

Я кинул взгляд поверх плеча старика и встретился взглядом с знакомыми карими, почти черными, глазами.

Увидеть Бориса в переполненной незнакомцами гостиной родного дома было сродни той ночи на улице на окраине Манхэттена, но вовсе не из-за долгого перерыва в общении, нет, мы поддерживали контакт и даже виделись раз в пару месяцев, обычно, когда он бывал в Нью-Йорке «по делам». Я смутно припомнил, что во время нашего последнего разговора около месяца назад, Борис как раз собирался в Доминикану, о чем не переставал жаловаться, понося на чем свет стоит треклятое солнце.

— - Богом клянусь, Поттер, — тараторил он в трубку, — гребаное солнце меня там доканает, я буду бухать все время и сидеть сутками в гостиничном номере с кондиционером. Ненавижу солнце. То ли дело Нью-Йорк, ха! Может мне переехать в Яблоко, а? Что скажешь, Поттер?

— Ты только предупреди меня заранее, чтобы я увеличил банковские отчисления для вклада на пересадку печени.

— Ха! Как будто новая печень тебя от меня спасет. Да, все решено, я перееду в Нью-Йорк. Или нет. Зима у вас полнейшая херня, вечный холодный влажный ветер с Гудзона, грязный снег повсюду. Я знаю, что нам делать! Поттер, нам нужно в Англию, обожаю туманы. Давай переедем, а? Поселимся где-нибудь в Манчестере, ты вроде любишь Битлз.

— Они из Ливерпуля.

— Да какая разница! Уедем, Поттер, уедем в Англию, будем ездить к Пиппе и в Париж…

Борис еще долго нес всякую чушь о том, как здорово нам будет жить в Лондономанчестерпуле, обещал проспонсировать мою коллекцию антикварной мебели, смеялся, говоря, что весь антикварный рынок Европы будет трепетать от занудного американца. Я лишь хмыкнул в ответ, стараясь не думать о том, что причиной торопливой речи Бориса и его внезапных дел в Доминикане наверняка является кокаин, к которому в последние полгода он воспылал нешуточной любовью, чем изрядно меня тревожил.

Выглядел Борис хреново. Бледный и исхудавший, какой-то измученный, бесконечно уставший, огромные глаза лихорадочно искрят тревогой. За его спиной я разглядел бритого наголо Юрия, он стоял за спиной Бориса, здоровый и одновременно отчего-то неприметный, идеально вписывающийся в общий антураж. Он стоял вытянувшись по струнке, готовый подхватить или заслонить Бориса собой в любой момент.

Я огибаю своего собеседника, не в силах даже извиниться за столь бесцеремонный побег, шумно выдыхаю, и Борис буквально кидается ко мне, отнюдь не вежливо расталкивая толпу объятых фальшивым горем людей, но оказавшись лицом к лицу со мной, он замирает.

— Тео, — голос у него дрожит, взгляд судорожно бегает по моему лицу, — мне так жаль.

На моем лице расцветает очередная улыбка, но не натянутая, нарочито вежливая и наигранная («Да-да, спасибо за соболезнования, ваши слова многое для меня значат, я так рад, что вы пришли почтить память нашего дорогого Хоби»), а облегченная, как тогда в кафе в Амстердаме после моего неудавшегося суицида. Внутри будто лопается струна напряжения и все становится на свои места, мысли проясняются, а глаза впервые за эти долгие пять дней наполняются слезами.

Борис улыбается в ответ и заключает меня в объятие, перекидывая руки через мои плечи. Я утыкаюсь носом в его волосы где-то в районе уха и тихо хмыкаю, чувствуя, как с ресниц срывается пара крупных капель.

Борис мягко поглаживает выпирающие кости моих лопаток, и по телу растекается тепло воспоминаний. Я ненавидел Лас-Вегас каждой клеточкой своей выгоревшей под палящим солнцем пустыни души, но он подарил мне самого лучшего друга, что только был в моей жизни. Друга, который несмотря на свои собственные разрушительные привычки всегда был рядом, чтобы не дать мне захлебнуться в собственной рвоте. Он поднимал меня со дна бассейна, хотя сам плавать умел только по собачьи. Он поглаживал мои обнаженные лопатки после очередного наполненного дымом, бетонной пылью и жаром кошмара, и я будучи тогда четырнадцатилетним пацаном, так и не разобрался, были ли мурашки, бегущие по позвоночнику, результатом реакции остывающего после кошмара пота на ледяной воздух кондиционера, или был у этой гусиной кожи другой, потаенный смысл.

Он отстраняется и хлопает меня по плечу, гаркая:

— Пойдем покурим.

На улице мы не разговариваем, молча наблюдая за тем, как сизый дым смешивается с серым воздухом весеннего Нью-Йорка. Я вдруг растерянно понимаю, что даже не позвонил Борису и на самом деле понятия не имею, как он обо всем узнал, но ничего об этом не говорю. Какая теперь разница? Даже если кто-то по его приказу за мной следит — мне все равно. Главное, что сейчас он здесь.

К нам подошли попрощаться какие-то люди, покидающие дом. Борис проводил их недовольным взглядом, а затем и вовсе внезапно доверительно прижался к моему боку, обхватив рукой талию и смотря на меня снизу вверх из-под угольных ресниц.

— Ty kak? — спросил он у меня по-русски, чем немало меня удивил и даже застал врасплох.

Я пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, во-первых не зная, что сказать, и во-вторых, отчаянно вспоминая хоть что-то на русском. Из дома начали выходить очередные люди и в их горящих бесцеремонностью глазах я видел желание самоутвердиться, перекинуться со мной хотя бы парой слов, чего мне делать абсолютно не хотелось.

Я отталкиваюсь от ограды и становлюсь напротив Бориса, выдыхаю дым в пространство между нами и смотрю в пол. Он опять надел свои дурацкие туфли на каблуках, терпеть их не могу. Борис ежится в своем тонком кашемировом пальто, обхватывает себя руками и смотрит в сторону, на дорогу.

— Bolee khorosho, — выпаливаю я первое, что вспоминаю, всматриваясь в его профиль. — Ty zdes’ i teper’ khorosho.

Пришедшие попрощаться с Хоби незнакомцы понимают намек и проходят мимо, даже не кивнув на прощание.

— Luchshe, — поправляет меня Борис. — Не «bolee khorosho». Luchshe.

— Luchshe, — повторяю я. Борис поворачивается ко мне и встречается со мной взглядом, и чувство отчаяния, сжимающее оба наши сердца, медленно начинает отпускать.

Мы докуриваем в тишине и возвращаемся в дом, вид Бориса, входящего в такую знакомую и родную зеленую дверь вперед меня, почему-то кажется всего лишь наваждением. Моя работа и Борис всегда казались мне очень разными аспектами моей жизни, они не пересекались, да я и не хотел, чтобы они как-то смешивались. Работа была для меня сценой, на которой я раз за разом играл роль джентльмена-антиквара, уверенного в себе, состоятельного, с красивой, высокой, холодной женой, которая всем своим видом и поведением напоминала ни что иное как главный символ самого большого города Америки — Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

Борис же был моими кулисами, моей гримеркой, где я смывал сценический грим и становился самим собой: поломанным мальчиком с отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения и неконтролируемым желанием убить себя.

Да, я часто думал о том, что сказала мне Пиппа, отчаянно цепляясь за мои руки своими горячими пальцами. Китси никогда не станет Эвереттом в моей шекспировской трагедии. Если я буду тонуть, она не кинется за мной в синюю бездну, она будет стоять на палубе, печально сложа руки на груди и качая головой.

— Тебе следовало застегнуть спасательный жилет снизу.

Мы оба понимали, что затянули со всем этим спектаклем под названием «Образцовый брак», мне уже перевалило за тридцать и я понимал, что нельзя затягивать до такого, чтобы и Китси разменяла четвертый десяток жизни.

Спектакль должен окончиться пока она еще цветет и пышет жизнью, пока моя депрессия не задавила ее своей тяжестью, и жизнь не стала абсолютно бессмысленной. Иногда по ночам, слушая ее тихое сопение, я думал о том, что нужно всего-то дождаться кончины миссис Барбур. Знаю, мысль гнилая и неправильная, но не лишенная смысла: Хоби было бы все равно на мой неудавшийся брак, а вот миссис Барбур наш с Китси развод бы уничтожил. Естественно, быть причиной смерти женщины, которая была так добра ко мне в самый страшный период моей жизни, мне не хотелось, но и губить ее дочь — тоже. Я выбрал извращенную степень благодарности миссис Барбур, надел маску, великодушно врученную мне самой же Китси, вручил ей в ответ кольцо от Тиффани, и начал представление.

Я тайно ждал ее смерти и тихо ненавидел себя за это (и за миллион других причин), а в итоге все вывернулось наизнанку.

Пышущая жизнью и изысканной, возрастной красотой миссис Саманта Барбур в красивом черном платье до середины икры и элегантной приколотой на челку вуалью беседовала с немного подуспокоившейся Пиппой, Эверетт, видимо, отлучился в туалет, впервые за день покинув свое место подле Пиппы.

Ко мне подошли несколько одетых в тонкие шерстяные пальто и норковые шубы человек, я знал некоторых из них, кого Хоби часто приглашал к нам на ужин. Они вежливо со мной попрощались, пренепременно упомянув о том, как сильно любил меня Хоби и как они будут по нему скучать, и меня вдруг охватило внезапное чувство страха. Я вдруг по какой-то причине испугался, что они ожидают, что теперь я буду приглашать их на многочисленные званые обеды и ужины. Это было так глупо, и видимо испуг отобразился у меня на лице, потому что они живо попрощались и упорхнули из темной гостиной прочь, растворяясь в толпах пешеходов, или ловя такси, а может у кого-то даже был собственный водитель, откуда мне было знать, ведь я так и остался стоять на месте, скованный собственной глупостью, абсолютно не понимающий, с чего я так волнуюсь о всяких мелочах.

Я нашел взглядом Бориса. Он в своей обычной развязной манере обошел комнату по кругу, присматриваясь к вещам, перекинулся парой слов на украинском с Юрием, который кивнул сперва ему, а затем и мне, проходя мимо на выход.

Борис подошел к столу, где были выставлены многочисленные стаканы, бутылки и графины со скотчем, виски и джином. Он схватил одну из бутылок с виски, внимательно изучил этикетку и, пожав плечами, плеснул себе алкоголя на два пальца.

Движения у него дерганные, он суетится, хватает стакан со стола, а потом, встречаясь со мной взглядом, ставит его обратно.

Делает пару шагов вперед, теребя верхнюю пуговицу пальто, и я уж было собираюсь спросить, что не так и почему он вообще здесь, как вдруг он замечает Пиппу.

— Pippa, lyubov’ moya! — вскидывает руки Борис, кидаясь к ней едва ли не бегом.

Пиппа и миссис Барбур буквально подскакивают на своих местах, да и десяток еще оставшихся в комнате гостей вздрагивают от неожиданного, громкого оклика. Они недовольно переглядываются между собой и начинают что-то язвительно шептать друг другу на ухо. Борис целует ладони Пиппы, прижимает их к своему лицу и бесконечно твердит, как ему жаль и как он соболезнует. Пиппа улыбается сквозь катящиеся градом слезы и, перекинув руки через его плечи, крепко прижимается к Борису, беззвучно рыдая в его крепких объятиях.

Мимо меня, как призрак в брючном костюме, проплывает Китси. У нее в руках початый стакан джина, нечитаемая маска дает трещины и холодные, бесцветные глаза наполняются отвращением. Она презрительно осматривает сперва меня, затем Бориса, и снова меня.

Я перевожу взгляд на горящие румянцем щеки миссис Барбур и делаю мысленную пометку, что пора связаться с мистером Брайсгерлдлом.

В комнату возвращается Эверетт, сначала хмурясь, замечая рыжую голову своей жены на чужом мужском плече, но Борис, едва его завидев, тут же отлипает от Пиппы. К моему великому удивлению, он крепко обнимает Эверетта, который дружелюбно похлопывает его по плечу. Борис отстранятся и, вновь беря руки Пиппы в свои, начинает щебетать о том, каким прекрасным, бескорыстным muzhikom был Хоби, как нам всем с ним повезло и как сильно мы будем по нему скучать.

Меня вдруг охватывает чувство, что я сплю и все это не по-настоящему. Что я вовсе не нашел мертвого Хоби у него в постели. Что мне не пришлось подписывать сотни бумаг и накладных при организации похорон. Что это был вовсе не я, что кто-то другой бронировал билеты Лондон-Нью-Йорк для Эверетта и Пиппы, которая летела хоронить своего второго отца. Может, это и вправду сон, ведь если так подумать, я не помню, как опознал тело в морге или как звонил в Великобританию (я обманываю самого себя, отчаянно пытаясь забыть тот отчаянный вой, что издала Пиппа, когда я сообщил ей новости).

Последние гости уходят даже не попрощавшись. Они проходят мимо даже не прерывая обсуждения нового ресторана на пересечении Десятой и Пятьдесят седьмой.

Я растерянно перевожу взгляд на оставленный Борисом стакан с виски и, развернувшись на каблуках, вновь иду на улицу курить.

Когда спустя полтора часа я возвращаюсь назад, вдоволь нагулявшись по грязным, сумеречным улицам, миссис Барбур уже уехала домой. Эверетта не видно, но слышно, как гремят кастрюли на кухне. Пиппа и Борис что-то оживленно обсуждают сидя на диване, довольный Тони распластался на коленях мужчины, подставив пузо под уверенные пальцы.

Китси стоит возле окна, на ней уже надето пальто, как будто она ждала только меня.

— Пора домой, — холодно произносит она, смиряя меня недовольным взглядом.

Я удивлен, что она все еще здесь, ведь был твердо уверен, что она уедет вместе с матерью. Она никогда не любила этот дом, редко когда оставалась ночевать, говорила, что здесь слишком пыльно и у нее может разыграться аллергия, которой у нее на самом деле и в помине не было.

— Нет, — сухо произношу я, снимая пальто. Я бросаю его в кресло, даже не думая о том, чтобы убрать в шкаф. Мне слишком плевать.

— Клеопатра весь день одна, у нее наверное уже и вода с едой кончились, — продолжает Китси. Клеопатра — ее чихуахуа, абсолютно бесполезное создание, которое только и умеет, что писаться от страха. Но не мило и не на улице, как это делал Попчик, когда у мимо проезжающей машины стреляла выхлопная труба, а раздражающе — проссала весь персидский ковер в спальне, я мог бы оплатить четыре года хранилища для своего «Щегла» теми деньгами, что потратил на химчистку за последние полгода.

— Я останусь, — упрямо говорю я, засовывая руки в карманы. Отчаянно хочется свинтить с безымянного пальца золотой ободок, кажущийся сейчас настоящим капканом. Презрение в блеклых глазах моей супруги абсолютно взаимно.

— Тео, — Китси начинает терять терпение.

— Езжай, — миролюбиво (и так фальшиво) выдыхаю я.

Я делаю шаг ближе, кладу руки ей на плечи, она каменеет под моим прикосновением. Я заглядываю Китси в глаза:

— Я знаю, как ты устала за сегодня, дорогая. Я лучше побуду здесь, мне нужно о многом подумать.

— Но Пиппа и Эверетт остановились в гостинице. Ты не должен быть один, просто не можешь, — слова из ее уст звучали правильные, заученные по сценарию. Похлопать ресницами, обхватить мой локоть своими наманикюренными пальцами. Изо всех сил его сжать, причиняя дискомфорт и даже боль.

— А он и не будет один, — раздается голос Бориса. Он вдруг оказывается под моим левым боком, вновь льнет к нему, кладя широко раскрытую ладонь мне на поясницу. По позвоночнику бежит дрожь, которую Китси скорее ощущает сердцем, нежели рукой, сжимающей мой локоть. — Езжайте домой, миссис Теодор Деккер, отдыхайте, а я присмотрю за вашим муженьком, — добродушно продолжает Борис, очаровательно улыбаясь, вот только его чары летят абсолютно мимо Китси, в глазах которой плескается столько гнева, что мне становится страшно: как мы будем делить наше имущество? Не останусь ли я без последних штанов?

Китси отпускает мой локоть, делая быстрый шаг назад. Мои руки падают с ее гранитных плеч.

— Хорошо, — бесстрастно произносит она. — Позвони мне утром, — а затем, приподняв уголки губ в злой улыбке, она заглядывает мне прямо в глаза: — Я отключу, пожалуй, телефон на ночь. Был тяжелый день. Не хочу, чтобы меня беспокоили.

Я невесело хмыкаю и киваю.

Китси холодно прощается с Пиппой, даже не вспоминая про Эверетта, и уходит, не наградив ни меня, ни Бориса взглядом.

Мы с ним так и стоим замерев напротив окна, отражаясь в стекле двумя темными фигурами. Его рука на моей спине. Тепло его кожи просачивается через мой костюм. Под пальто на нем, как оказалось, был простой черный свитер с рукавом ¾, поэтому он, видимо, решил не раздеваться в комнате полной разодетых стервятников, парясь в пальто. Он смотрит на меня из-под упавшей на глаза кудрявой челки, чуть щурится и обхватывает свободной рукой мой бицепс.

— Эверетт делает пасту, будешь?

Я, действуя на автопилоте, кладу свою руку поверх его., сжимаю холодные пальцы.

— Да, — выдыхаю я. Он устало улыбается в ответ, на мгновение прислонился лбом к моему плечу и отходит от меня, возвращаясь к Пиппе на диван.

Мы ужинаем в тесной кухне, где Борису не хватает места за столом, и он в итоге сидит прям на конторке. Он слизывает с пальцев томатный соус, тихо посмеиваясь над забавной историей, что приключилась с Эвереттом и Хоби, когда тот приезжал навестить их в Лондон.

Я наблюдаю за Пиппой, пропуская мимо ушей все самые смешные моменты, просто наслаждаясь ее спокойной улыбкой. И пусть глаза у нее до сих пор припухшие от слез, выглядит она уже намного лучше. Она смотрит на Эверетта с такой искренней любовью в глазах, что внутри у меня все жмется от тоски: я всегда так сильно желал, чтобы она смотрела так на меня и больше ни на кого. Но такое бывает только в голливудских фильмах и в средневековых романах, чтобы горе двух людей сплело их судьбы навеки узами любви.

А может быть я и не прав.

Я перевожу взгляд на Бориса, который бессовестно хохочет, откинув голову назад и выставив ноги вперед. Никогда не понимал этой его позы, мало того, не раз наблюдал как он сползал задницей по краю конторки, оказываясь на полу в ошметках еды и разбитой посуды. И как бы знатно он тогда не прикалывался о конторку головой, мы всегда после таких его падений хохотали до слез, а потом шли вымывать остатки еды из его волос в бассейне, за что ни раз получали по башке от Ксандры.

Мы были сломанными детьми, застрявшими на краю мира с доступом к алкоголю и наркотикам и без какого-либо присмотра. И если уж мы смогли с ним это пережить, значит ничто в жизни нас уже не сломит.

Чуть позже мы с Пиппой и Эвереттом перемещаемся в гостиную, Борис великодушно вызывается помыть посуду.

Пиппа удобно размещается в своем любимом кресле, накидывая на колени плед. Эверетт садится у ее ног на брошенную на пол подушку. Его голова покоится у ее колена и она с начинает перебирать его отросшие волосы, и даже плести мелкие косички, от чего он щурится, как довольный кот. Я уже не в первый раз наблюдаю этот их ритуал — он помогает Пиппе успокоиться, разрабатывает мелкую моторику ее рук, и пусть Эверетт даже потом и жалуется на то, что у него жопа от сидения на полу становится квадратной, на самом деле я знаю, что ему на это глубоко плевать. Он на все готов ради своей Пиппы, и впервые укол в сердце, который я ощущаю — это вовсе не ревность, а желание. Желание иметь нечто подобное.

В комнату заходит Борис, на руках у него сидит не очень довольный кот.

— Тоняша пытался сожрать остатки пасты! — громко возмущается он, перекрикивая какое-то реалити-шоу, которое нашел Эверетт. — Но ему нельзя. Я слышал, что котам очень вредно есть томат. Так что нет, tovarisch, не в мою смену!

Он плюхается рядом со мной на диван, и несмотря на то, что на диване может спокойно поместиться четыре взрослых человека, Борис вновь льнет под мой бок, усаживая кота ко мне на колени.

Уж не знаю, от усталости ли, от привычки еще из Лас-Вегаса, от разочарования собственным браком или от того, что Борис — это Борис, действую я на автомате. На автомате закидываю руку сначала на спинку дивана, а затем, осмелев, и на плечи Бориса, подтягивая его ближе.

Он расслабленно выдыхает и, прикрыв глаза, чуть сползает по спинке, опуская одну руку на кота на моих коленях. Борис прижимается головой к моей груди, доверчиво и интимно оголив бледную шею с россыпью родинок и мелких порезов от бритвы (паршивец упрямо пользовался только станками, как его отец, наотрез не признавая электробритву или триммер). Мои пальцы касаются тонкой кожи, скользят по выступающей жилке вниз, к основанию шеи, чувствуют быстрый ток крови. Кончиком указательного пальца я касаюсь его ключицы. Большой палец аккуратно ложится на седьмой позвонок, мягко его потирая.

Борис вздыхает и крепче жмет голову к моей груди, слушая бешеный стук моего сердца, обвитого упругой, прозрачной леской, которую никому не видно, но которую не разорвать, как ты не старайся.

В полумраке Нью-Йоркского ресторана пьяная сломанная девочка приоткрыла мне завесу, чтобы я позже мог раскрыть тайну мироздания.

Пиппа сказала мне, что когда ты летишь в пропасть, рядом с тобой должен быть кто-то, кто обязательно поднимет тебя вверх, подстрахует, не даст упасть.

Я летать не любил в принципе, с недавних пор начав бояться высоты (перелеты Нью-Йорк-Мале-Нью-Йорк во время нашего с Китси свадебного путешествия стали последними в моей жизни), поэтому, наверное, и не искал себе человека, который меня поднимет ввысь.

Хоби был моим спасательным жилетом, который удерживал меня все это время на плаву, но теперь его больше нет, я оказался в открытом море в свободном плавании. Китси и миссис Барбур машут мне платками с берега, а я крепче цепляюсь за прозрачную нить лески, и чувствую, чувствую как подхожу к краю палубы, вот прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, прямо на этом диване с котом на коленях и моим личным якорем под боком.

Всю свою жизнь я бился с суровыми волнами, цеплялся за свой жилет, совершенно не понимая, что некоторым судам суждено потонуть. Мое утопление так же неизбежно, как столкновение «Титаника» с айсбергом.

Тони недовольно бьет хвостом, встает и спрыгивает с дивана, убегая в сторону кухни.

— Ты убрал миску с оставшимися спагетти? — улыбаясь в волосы Бориса тихонько спрашиваю я.

— Da pohuy, пускай жрет и умрет молодым, — мурлычет в ответ Борис, поглаживая мое колено.

Я стою на краю палубы, у меня в руке кусок лески, другой конец которой уходит под воду, я делаю шаг вперед.

Прозрачная нить ведет меня к моему маяку в темную ночь полную кошмаров, моему спасителю, моему якорю, идущему ко дну вместе со мной, не боящемуся ничего, пока мы вместе.

— Vse normal’no? — задирает голову Борис, но из-за нашего положения все равно не встречается со мной взглядом.

— Luchshe, — выдыхаю я, прижимаясь холодными губами утопленника к горячему виску, закаленному металлу. — S toboy — tol’ko luchshe.

Борис вновь опускает голову мне на грудь и начинает постукивать по моему бедру пальцами, одновременно напевая знакомую мелодию, в которой я узнаю польскую колыбельную, которой он учил меня не за долго до смерти моего отца.

На моих губах появляется легкая улыбка.

Разумеется.

**Author's Note:**

> ёбаный щегол.
> 
> ___ 
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение! Ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8867823


End file.
